guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lieutenant Thackeray
Name Should we include that his first name is Keiran? From the speech he has with Gwen at the end of Wintersday Cheer. Pine Ofthaven 17:51, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :I was about to do that myself, actually. —Dr Ishmael 17:53, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :; unless its a nickname :p 19:28, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Love Would he be in love with Gwen? That could explain why is so stressed to involve her. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 11:44, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :See Wintersday cheer talk page, definitely a possibility. Roland Cyerni 03:59, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I've read "Ghosts of Ascalon" the book that narrates a bit of the story of GW2, and with the risk of spoiling it to someone, Gwen and Thackeray end up getting married and having a son, who's a "big guy" at the service of the queen at that time.He's a general or a lieautenant.Something like that. Just thought I'd let all people asking if there would be a romance know ^^' :Uh... Gwen is some mutant alien, if her son lived over 2 centuries. O_O IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW!!! RoseOfKali 20:33, November 20, 2010 (UTC) "He" is a girl There is a wrong translation in polish language, "He" is treated as w woman... =O Alex1991gw 11:39, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Logan Thackeray As anyone seen the new races video? The human is a Thackeray. (to bad for all of those people who fell in love with gwen) New Dialog I observed a new dialog between Keiran and Gwen and have added the dialog to the page. I'm not sure if it has been added before on a different page or not. Here's a pic of part of the conversation. Image TheSeer99 03:25, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well thats it. There going to have a baby for sure now. Thats nr. 3. It's Mhenlo ♥ Cynn, Koss ♥ Melonni and Keiran ♥ Gwen. Hooray! -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 16:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, the wording describing the new dialogues are a bit confusing, as each of the 5 dialogues (separated by lines on the page) happen consecutively each time you re-enter the HoM. Eg the first time you go in (after the update) you see the first new dialogue, the second time you enter you see the second, etc. The sixth time you enter (there are 5 new dialogues), Thackeray does not appear and there is no new dialogue. I have no idea how to word that on the page, but just wanted to get the information here. Oh, and on the 5th visit/dialogue, Thackeray is suffering from the "Crippled" condition, complete with the little downward brown arrow as he staggers along. He reaches the stairs, does a /catchbreath, then sits down. So yeah. Feel free to add that stuff where it should be. I'm hoping that this is setup for a new multi-campaign quest or something (I've already gotten red iris flowers and farmed 2 sentient seeds today). I've done some crude research looking for any other changes across Tyria. I entered the UW after the first dialog with flowers and seeds in my inventory and gwen in my party. Sarah and Gwen talked, but nothing new happened. I entered after watching the last dialogue with Gwen in my party and the stuff in my inv, and same dialogue, nothing new. I entered without Gwen, and Sarah was there with Benton, but only the normal dialogue happened between the two. I got on my perma-pre and talked to Mary Malone (I have her quest The Orchard in my log, but not completed), and nothing new. I also talked to Sarah in Ashford, but nothing new (I didn't really expect there to be, because limiting the quest to prophecies-only characters wouldn't really make sense, but I wanted to cover everything I could think of). So after checking all these, I'm fairly certain that nothing else has been implemented yet, if there will be anything. Perhaps after the next update someone else could go through this list again, and let me know if any of you think of anything else to check. Peace! Ailina 17:11, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thats some research you did. Nice now thats what wiki needs :P. But I do hope for a quest but don't think Anet will make a quest though. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 11:25, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I think they might, eventually. I call 5th B-day. RoseOfKali 11:51, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe there is hope -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 14:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::There was a minor undocumented update today (or maybe last night, dunno). Anyone know what it is, or if not, anyone want to check if this has anything to do with the new dialogue? Ailina 18:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wasn't it: Fixed a timing issue with the upcoming weekend event? -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 18:14, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yep, I'm with ROK on the 5th B'day idea, good timing for it IMO. In the last part of the dialog I love it how Keiran hobbles in (at a seemingly much faster rate - turbo-cripple?), gets to sitting down and Gwen leaves her post and rushes up to his aid. Anyway I've got Red Iris Flowers in the inventory and started farming up some Sentient Seeds in Istan. In the early part of the new dialog it had some talk about Nicholas the Traveler, I'm just wondering if he has some involvement with this supposed up-coming event? --Valandil D 14:50, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, I don't know if gathering any ingredients makes much sense. First of all, we can't get them all anyway (dried apples?), and second, the tea thing gets resolved in one of the dialogues, so apparently it gets made without the player's involvement. But I do think this is a preparation for something more in April. RoseOfKali 23:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Doesn't hurt to have whatever ingredients you CAN get just in case, I mean after all, if you find out you don't need them then just sell them off to the merch. --Valandil D 00:30, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Well, let's see if Nick collects seeds this week. :P They're easy to get, anyway, so I wouldn't bother getting them "just in case" before they're actually needed. RoseOfKali 00:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I updated with the dialogue you get after turning in all picnic items, and return to the eye. Kumu 23:17, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Collector He collects stuff for Gwen's B-day List of items you can trade: :Sweets: ::Pumpkin Cookie RoseOfKali 10:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::You don't have to complete EotN, no. I'm pretty you have to have completed Thackeray's Wintersday quests. Some of my characters have only done Curse of the Nornbear and Against the Charr (easy to run for ZMissions), and he still appeared for all of them except the one that hadn't done the Wday quests. :::Also, partying with someone who qualifies for the dialogue works too (just like partying with someone who's unlocked the Jingle Bear/Moa). Thackeray's appearance/non-appearance is based on the owner of the HoM, so it has to be the party leader, and they can't have progressed past the Hay Fever Tea dialogue (I think that's the one). Thackeray will appear in Ice Cliff Chasms for any character who has watched all the dialogue. —Dr Ishmael 13:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, I've just seen the "must complete EotN" somewhere, and copied it. It might very well be the Wintersday stuff instead, since it's kind of the start of their relationship. I think you must get through the picnic dialogue, which is a couple instances after the tea one, before he appears as a collector. RoseOfKali 14:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Right, you have to get through all the dialogues, and you have to watch all of them completely (Thackeray doesn't have to leave, but the last line has to have been "spoken"). :::::Something else that's been confusing people, to get candles from Munne, you have to talk to Thackeray in ICC and specifically ask him about the candles and where to find them. :::::Also, you have to take a couple steps into the HoM before he appears. A lot of people were reporting "no-shows" before they realized this, so it's really hard to piece the evidence together for his appearance criteria. —Dr Ishmael 15:04, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Ish why do you ignore me when I pm you in game QQ am I too much of a troll for you? D: Docta Jenkins 20:08, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Thackeray's garden I wonder where the garden is that he made and talks about in his dialog when you ask him about the picnic. It is green and in an overlook in the mountains. He checks on it on the way to or from a mission. That sounds like the Charr Homelands more than the Far Shiverpeaks, but he says it is "near our homeland." I can't imagine a spot that is green in post searing Ascalon. Maybe the southern part of Grothmar Wardowns or Sacnoth Valley is the place.Bikeboy854 13:33, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :gwen's B-day is within a week, so we will know it then.Omanhunter 13:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe there is a little bit of green to the south-west in the Breech. I haven't went there to double check though. Now that I'm thinking about it, it might just be moss....Venom20 14:24, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::She wont go with him anyway, "She has better things to do". Poor LT. Omanhunter 14:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe I'm obsessed with this, but Thackeray's garden is bothering me. I thought maybe Gwen's garden was really his, but of course Gwen says it is hers when you take her there, but there are a few things that make me think Anet is changing gears there. For one thing her monologue about the garden is way too optimistic compared to how she acts in the HoM, and I found that after you have given all the items that Thackeray will take, included the ones to get the sack of random junk, Gwen stops giving that monologue at the garden. Of course, I could be wrong, because that garden just doesn't quite fit the description of his garden in a mountain overlook. I did some searching in the southwest area of Grothmar Wardowns, the green area in the Breach, and even that green spot in the Great Northern Wall mission, but didn't see anything that would suggest a cultivated garden. I think it would be in EotN, though, so if it does exist, I suspect it will be along the edges of the explorable areas of the Charr Homeland. One last note of the thick-headedness of Thackeray: Once you give him all the things he needs his dialogue is that all he needs is the girl, even if she is STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO HIM.Bikeboy854 23:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::My thoughts were in EoTN as well, but the only real place I could think of that would suggest the description would be South of Longeye's Ledge in a remote area of Grothmar Wardowns or more likely Sacnoth Valley in one of the two places where you can tame the Raven. I'll join the hunt in the search for this place a bit later. --Valandil D 02:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Major Role He seems to be also one the storyline characters in gw2, but they say he's gonna have a major important role -- Jorre22225 18:22, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :He won't be, but a descendant of him will be. GW2 is 250 years ahead in time eh :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:26, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps from a union between him and Gwen? Bikeboy854 02:15, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Aarrgh! Images that cannot be un-seen! O_O RoseOfKali 11:31, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Off all people, that you should say that.... Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 11:44, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Of all what people? I haven't had any for 8 months, of course that's all I'm thinking about! ;) RoseOfKali 11:56, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Rose, Minors! Mind the pure and untouched minds of the Children. But I understand where you are going, but I meant that I saw you as the person least likely to say that, even considering the current condition of your mariage. When is he going to see you anyway? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::May 15th (if that volcano stays stfu >_<). XD And if those minors you speak of are truly "untouched," they'd have no clue what I was talking about, and if they do, it's not my problem. :P RoseOfKali 13:21, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::15 may? WTF? Why so late? Was the flight resceduled, or did he have to pay another ticket? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:28, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::No, it was scheduled that way from the get to. He had to earn enough vacation hours, and now his work sent him to a military base in California for a 3-week installation project they've been working on for like 2 years, so that date was the earliest he could come after getting a full 2 weeks' worth of vacation. I'm just hoping that Katla doesn't blow up now. RoseOfKali 20:03, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Next Step? Ok, so the birthday bash came and went... is this supposed to have more to it? --Alphastream 17:04, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :I took Gwen out to Thackeray since he said all he needs is the girl now. I also there here around all the areas of the Charr homeland opening to trigger something to find the garden that Thackeray talks about, but came up with nothing. I was hoping there was something more, but have yet to find it. --Bikeboy854 15:00, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::After you've given him all 4 items for the picnic scavenger hunt, you have to go back into the HoM for the next (and currently last) Gwen-Thackeray dialogue (rule of thumb: all G-T dialogue takes place in the HoM). They'll be adding more to this story over the coming months (cf. GWW:Guild Wars Beyond). —Dr Ishmael 15:11, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Too much Should this article be split in two (a la Gwen) or should the dialogue be removed? It's on the long end of the spectrum as it is, when we start adding the skills he uses, etc... A F K When 16:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) New dialogue and location, War In Kryta link I've added to discussions on the War In Kryta, but I thought I should add it here as well. After giving Thackeray all he wanted for Gwen's picnic, after listening to the final dialogue in the HoM, and having started the War In Kryta string, I went out to Ice Cliff Chasms to see if Thackeray was still there. The dialogue follows, after which I went to the Lion's Gate and found the second dialogue. The dialogue does not occur until you've given Thackeray all the picnic items. Dialogue 1 in Ice Cliff. Evennia: Hail Langmar, Captain of the Ebon Vangaurd! Captain Langmar: Evennia of the Shining Blade. what brings you to the Eye of the North, so far from your warm, sandy Kryta? Evennia: I won't waste time beating around the bush. I've come to ask for your help. Evennia: The White Mantle's numbers may have dwindled, but they make up for it with increased brutality, while Princess Salma's support among the people grows even stronger. Evennia: But now, the Mantle have taken to hiring thugs from the outlands and beyond to terrorize us, all done with the flimsy excuse of keeping order and peace. Each day brings new indignity and suffering to my people. Evenia: The Shining Blade and the Ebon Vanguard have enjoyed a fruitful friendship before; please, Kryta beseeches you, aid us! Gwen: The charr keep our hands full, Krytan. You think we'll abandon all that we've bled for and march down to Kryta, just to bail you out? Evennia: The only think I expect girl, is that the Vanguard would express gratitude after Kryta took in so many Ascalonian refugees! Captain Langmar: Gwen has a valid point, Evennia. Ascalon needs the Vanguard here in the Shiverpeaks. However, we have no love for the White Mantle... should we agree, what is Princess Salma prepared to do for Ascalon? Evennia: Princess Salma has authorized me to reciprocate your offer. Should Ascalon's troops join us in taking back our country from these tyrants, then Kryta will assist in driving the charr from your lands for good. Captain Langmar: Very well. I accept on behalf o fht eEbon Vanguard, but we're not done. King Adelbern must also approve. Evennia: Kryta is drowning! She needs your help now, not after months of dithering with Adelbern. You know he distrusts all things Krytan! I was hoping you would be more reasonable. Captain Langmar: Ascalon can no longer afford to pick and choose her allies as the charr continue devastating all we hold dear. Remind King Adelbern of our need for allies in the coming conflicts and he will do the right thing. Evennia: Please. I implore you, do not force such a delay. Is there no way I could convince you to help us sooner? Captain Langmar: I could, perhaps, send a single elite Ebon Vanguard unit to train your peasants to fight and conduct critical missions throughout the region while you garner the King's blessing for a larger force. Evennia: I'm still skeptical, but if that's the nature of your support, so be it. These "elite" better be good... Evennia: If you supply me with rations for the trip, I could leave immediately for Ascalon City and gain audience with King Adelbern. Princess Salma plans to retake control of Lion's Arch within the fortnight. I hope your men can be there by then. Captain Langmar: More than enough time to prepare and the travel is instant by the Asura Gate. Captain Langmar: Well, that's settled. Now, who's going to assist the Krytans against the White Mantle? Lieutentant Thackeray: I'll go. Gwen: WHAT?! Captain, please, I really must insist that this is a bad idea. Lieutentant Thackeray: The Ebon Falcons will go to Kryta. We can train the Shining Blade recruites on hit-and-run tactics, ambush techniques, tracking... tricks that we've picked up fighting the charr over the years. Gwen: Captain, surely we need Keir-uh, Lieutentant Thackeray here in the Shiverpeaks. His unit is the cornerstone of our operation! Captian Langmar: Are you sure about this, Lieutentant? Lieutentant Thackeray: Absolutely. I wouldn't mind a little sun. Besides... there's nothing to keep me here. It's been quieter lately and I'm a soldier. I go where the fight is. Gwen: The fight is here! The Ebon Falcons are needed here! Why not send Weststar, or Nye's unit? Captain Langmar: You are right Gwen, they are our most successful... and I promised Evennia our elite. We can afford to pull a single company from patrol rotation, even if it is the Ebon Falcons. Gwen: Captain Langmar, I must protest. If you're not going to trust my judgment on these matters - Captian Langmar: On the contrary, Gwen. I trust your judgment implicitly, which is why I'm leaving you here in commmand of the Vanguard while I travel to Kryta with Lieutentant Thackeray's men. Gwen: Wh-what?! But... Captian Langmar: I'm the best at training people with no military background and the Falcons would be far more valuable conducting special operations than training peasants. Captain Langmar: Besides, I want Salma to see that I am serious about this alliance. Take good care of my Vanguard while I'm gone, Gwen. You know what to do. Gwen: Lieutentant... Keiran... Lieutentant Thackeray: Yes? Something you want to say to me, Gwen? Gwen: Uhh... no. No. Lieutentant Thackeray: I didn't think so. Goodbye, Gwen. Dialogue 2 after above, in Lion's Gate. Captain Langmar: Captain Langmar and Lieutentant Thackeray, at your service. Princess Salma: Welcome to Kryta, dear friends. We are overjoyed with the Evon Vanguard's assistance. Was it just the two of you then? Lieutentant Thackeray: My unit awaits outside, eager to find the action. Councilor Vaylor: Ascalon sends a single unit and calls that aid? Where is Evennia? Obviously she failed to clarify Kryta's needs, your Highness. Captain Langmar: Ascalon has sent no one, yet. As I told Evennia, it is not the Ebon Vanguard's place to formalize such an alliance. She now travels to Ascalon to seek audience with King Adelbern. He decides where to send Ascalon's troops. Princess Salma: And yet here you are, Captain. Aren't you and your men Ascalon's troops? Captain Langmar: Correct, Highness! We are on leave. Captain Langmar: In conflicts such as these, speed is paramount. We are here as consultants to give Ascalon enough time to carefully consider her involvement. Captain Langmar: I have faith that Evennia's strong persuasive skills and the promise of support in our war against the charr will sway King Adelbern's mind in Kryta's favor. Captain Langmar: Until Ascalon joins you in full force, you have our knowledge at your disposal. Princess Salma: I see. Then we accept your council for now, but hope King Adelbern doesn't take too long to commit to alliance. Kryta will need more than this to win the war against her oppressors. Captain Langmar: I share the sentiment, Highness. I'd hate to place my faith in error. Just being here is a risk. Princess Salma: I understand completely, Captain. Kryta thanks you for any assistance you might give her. HeadKays 15:28, June 10, 2010 (UTC) can't get last dialog I completed The Battle for Lion's Arch before I got to the last dialog . I go outside of The Eye of the North, and Thackeray is still there, I gave him the required gifts but he won't initiate the final dialog. Do I have to give all of the required gifts at the same time? I didn't I did it on different trips. Also it's been so long since I started working on this, i can't find the page with the best items to give to him. I only had the candles left to give him. Which I just did. Please help. edit: I almost forgot, when I talk to him outside of Eye of the North, he still has the dialog for something sweet and the drink part. Varuuth 14:34, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :If he still has those dialogue options, then the game apparently thinks you haven't given him those items yet (the options disappear once you give him the correct items). Guess you'll have to give him another Cupcake and Cider. —Dr Ishmael 15:45, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Now that is interesting the items i have on my person is 126 Candy Corn, 5 Birthday Cupcakes, 72 Pumpkin Cookies, 14 Wintergreen Candy Canes, and 3 Honeycombs :-) Thackeray has the option to take the Pumpkin Cookie, Candy Corn, Honeycomb, and Wintergreen Candy Cane, but not Cupcakes. :-( - edit: do you have to keep the Paper Wrapped Parcels, that you receive for the cupcakes or what ever you trade in? Varuuth 16:20, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Hm, I thought they disappeared after giving the "perfect" items; apparently they'll still appear if you have anything to give for a Sack of Random Junk. (you can only get 3 of those per item type). And since Cupcake isn't on the options, then it knows that you have given him one. Are you sure you gave him a Cider? And the 6 candles and a Drake Kabob? And are those the only options you have? (No, you don't have to keep the parcels, you can go ahead and open them.) —Dr Ishmael 16:40, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just for the heck of it. I have him 3 Pumpkin cookies and 3 egg nogs, I got the 6 Sacks of Random Junk. I figured maybe it was a bug and I just had to give him something else. Now when I talk to him I get the dialog of "Back so soon? Do you have something else to help my plan to fruition? Just down to lots of candles and an exotic meal. And the option that I can click is "Back up a second. A Plan?" If I click that option (the only option), i get "Oh Yes. A plan. A plan. A glorious plan! I'm a little bit excited about it." I have 3 options "I noticed. Were you going to tell me about your glorious plan or just giggle like a schoolgirl?" "Tell me more of these items you seek." "Let's speed this up, shall we? What exactly do you want?"... this is weird, I gave him the candles, I gave him the cupcakes, I gave him eggnog, I know I gave him everything he has asked for. Could this be because I completed The Battle for Lion's Arch before I completed his little Scavenger Hunt? and now Thackeray is MIA and he couldn't enter the Hall of Monuments? Oh almost forgot if I click the "Tell me more of these items you seek" option, then it just goes to "I'm on the lookout for something sweet, drinks and exotic meal, and lots of candles. The perfect touches to go with a perfect day"> to which my only response available is "Backup a second. A plan?" lol i may have messed up by completing the The Battle for Lion's Arch quest. what do you think? :::: ok stupid question, after I give all the needed items to Thackeray, do i go back to the hall of monuments to get the final part of the dialog to initiate? or do I go someplace else? Varuuth 16:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::You have to give him the 4 "perfect" items, these are the ones that reward you with Paper Wrapped Parcels, namely: a Birthday Cupcake, a Hard Apple Cider, a Drake Kabob, and 6 Votive Candles. It sounds like you're still missing at least one of them. Once you've given him all 4, then his initial dialogue will start with, "That's it! That's almost everything I need." and you'll have an option that says, "Almost? What more could you possibly need?" You have to get to the point where you are given that option, then click on it; only then will Thackeray return to the HoM. —Dr Ishmael 19:17, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm sorry maybe I misworded something. I have already given him the hard apple cider, the drake kabob, the 6 votive candles and the cupcake. He won't accept anything else at this point. There is no dialog at this point for me to choose, example: I have cupcakes, he won't accept cupcakes. on a side note: at the bottom of that link it says you no longer need to give him the perfect gifts to progress through the rest of the Gwen and Thackery dialog. Just for giggles I'll go and try to get another drake kabob. I'll let you know how it works out.Varuuth 20:09, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I farmed for a chunk of drake flesh. turned it into a drake kabob. I know I already gave him one. but *shrugs* it worked i got through the last dialog. Thankfully it was a kabob and not hard apple cider. I've already drank all of mine. but i guess problem solved, thanks for you help. Hearts of the North Dayum. I knew he was elite, but 20 Attribute Levels each in Marksmanship, Expertise, and Wilderness Survival. He and Miku can take out Rotscale and his whole entourage by themselves. Too bad greens (probably) don't drop while in his mission. I really want Rot's Bow, but can't afford it and never get lucky enough in a H/H group. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 08:13, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'll give you one. What's your IGN? 09:31, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I've got Rotscale's bow every time (guaranteed drop, isn't it?) while doing A Vengeance of Blades and a bunch of other stuff besides, but no golds or WiK greens. Hmmm... → Dark Morelia 11:11, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd done Vengeance thrice without getting it, but thanks to the kindness of people, I have it now. And as far as I know, it's a guaranteed drop, but I never got it with H/H because it dropped for one of them instead. Does that mean Miku counts as taking her share of loot? Or did Rotscale just hate me so? [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 11:48, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::I would imagine that Miku gets a share. 07:27, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Miku is an ally, not a party member, so no. —Dr Ishmael 13:41, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If Miku deals the last bit of killing damage she can steal kills (and thus drops) though, like Kilroy Stonekin.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 21:49, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Rotwing Recurve bow drop confirmed http://img87.imageshack.us/img87/5060/gw576.jpg ^_^ shame its not worth farming anymore Kylegarra Kei 01:22, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Keiran a hero? I know it's early to jump to conclusions, But I read off somewhere in an interview of PCgamer about HotN that in the end there would be a hero as reward. Could it be Keiran? - Shady Jake :No. First of all, we already have 3 ranger heroes. Second, a dev (was it Stumme? I forget where this was) said that the new hero will not be an assassin or ranger, so Keiran and Miku are out. RoseOfKali 20:28, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::But then what CAN it be? I don't exactly see how other characters in the chapter could be potential heroes. In fact, Miku and Keiran were the only real characters that showed potential of becoming a hero here. Makes me curious what Arenanet has in mind for this unknown hero then. - Shady Jake :::Miku came out of left field, so there might be another new character that becomes a hero.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 06:48, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::::Talked to a Priest of Balthazar by accident today, and found that Keiran can be unlocked via him by paying 7,777 Balthazar Faction. He's a paragon, with the following description: "Leader of the Ebon Falcons and formerly a Ranger of the Ebon Vanguard. His path has led him from the life of a solitary hunter to being a seasoned commander. He now travels with his wife, Gwen. Her battles are now one with his own."